


Camaraderie To Be Found

by heyitsathrowaway



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, samothes approved hookups (tm), the things severea likes (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsathrowaway/pseuds/heyitsathrowaway
Summary: Hella spends the night with Lauranee at the Topgallant.





	Camaraderie To Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> please end me  
> i'm so sorry for ruining there being 69 FatT fics on ao3, hopefully this makes up for it. see you all when we hit 420

The night at the Topgallant starts winding down at around two in the morning. Hella isn't particularly tired; living without a sun has gotten her used to keeping odd hours. The rest of their group has long since retired. Alyosha gave her a tired smile on his way up to his room, and Hella got the distinct impression that he wanted to ruffle her hair.

Hella's been nursing a beer at the corner of the bar for the past couple of hours, keeping an eye on the crowd. She lets herself get talked into an arm-wresting competition with a few other patrons. When she catches Lauranee watching them speculatively, she shoots her the widest grin she can manage. 

The man she's wrestling concedes defeat good-naturedly, clapping her on the back and offering to buy her one last drink. 

Lauranee cuts in before Hella can answer. "Last call," she announces. "And don't worry, Kav, I'll take good care of her."

Kav offers them a jaunty salute. "If you say so." He winks at Hella before turning away.

Lauranee puts a companionable arm around Hella's shoulders and steers her back towards the bar. "I've got to finish up a few things here," she says. "I can go ahead and get you a room, or..." She raises an eyebrow, making her meaning clear.

Hella leans an elbow on the bar. "'Or' sounds alright to me."

Lauranee grins. "Alright then. You finish your drink, now, and I'll be right back."

As Hella watches, she stacks up chairs and efficiently shoos the last few stragglers out of the bar. It's not an unattractive sight. When Lauranee turns back to her, Hella knocks back the rest of her drink. 

Once they make their way up the stairs, Lauranee's room is simple but neat: finished brown wood and blue woolen blankets, with a small lamp in the corner that gives the entire space a warm glow. Lauranee herself gives off the same warmth. Probably a good trait to have for a priestess. Hella wonders if she should say something about the room, or the bar, or anything in general, but once the door closes, Lauranee starts unbuttoning her shirt. Hella relaxes and does the same, shucking off her armor. Small talk's not really her area.

Once they're both down to their underclothes, Lauranee put her hands around Hella's neck and leans up to kiss her. The bump noses at first, but once they adjust it's a comfortable kiss, easy and undemanding. Hella runs her hand up Lauranee's back, feeling her shoulders flex.

"So, Hella," Lauranee says, the space of a breath between her lips and Hella's, "what's your lack?"

Hella hums and pulls Lauranee closer, kissing her again. She tastes like beer and smoke, and makes gratifying noises when Hella licks into her mouth.

After an indulgent moment, Lauranee pushes Hella gently back, framing her face in her hands. "Seriously, honey," she says. "What do you want?"

Hella closes her eyes, and tries not to think of Alyosha and all his talk of camaraderie. "I just don't want to have to think about anything for a little while. Everything here is so much, and everything back home is even worse, and it's all just--a lot, right now." 

Lauranee kisses her again, wrapping a hand around the back of Hella's neck so that Hella has to bend down to meet her. She worries at Hella's lower lip with her teeth. "I can do that." Lauranee walks them backwards until the backs of Hella's knees meet the bed, and she sits down, a little ungracefully. Lauranee puts her hands on Hella's knees and pushes them apart, stepping between them. Like this, she's taller than Hella. Hella leans back on her hands and tips her head up to meet her eyes. 

Taking hold of Hella's hair in one hand, Lauranee tilts her head to the side and starts kissing up her neck, from her collarbone up to her jawline. Softly at first, and then with teeth.

"You're going to leave a mark," Hella says, shifting a little to give Lauranee better access.

Lauranee runs a hand up Hella's flank, over one of the long scars on side. "All the best things do," she agrees. 

Hella laughs. "I'm going to give Hadrian a heart attack in the morning."

"Hadrian that boy from the church of Samothes you were with?" Lauranee gives Hella one last bite against her jaw before reaching back to undo her breastband. She takes one of Hella's breasts in her hand and rolls her thumb against the nipple. Hella shivers and flexes her hands against the bed.

She nods. Her breathing is starting to come short. "He can be kind of a prude."

Lauranee laughs. "I can't say I know much about those Samothes types." She kneels down between Hella's legs, tapping at her side until Hella lifts her hips, letting Lauranee pull her underwear down. "But around here, we call this praying to Severea."

Hella digs her fingers into the sheets when Lauranee leans in to lick at her, a slow slide of tongue. "I think-- _shit_ \--I think I'm starting to become a fan of Severea." Lauranee hums and presses harder against her, long broad swipes of her tongue against Hella's clit. Hella leans back harder against her hands, and Lauranee lifts one of Hella's legs onto her shoulder. Her arms are so _strong_ , and the shift in angle makes Hella curse. She presses her hand against her mouth, mindful of the rest of the inn.

"None of that, now," Lauranee says, biting lightly at the inside of Hella's thigh. "Don't worry, I make sure my room is well enough sound-proofed." 

Hella tilts her head back, gasping at the ceiling when Lauranee returns her attention between Hella's legs. Like this, Lauranee is the same as she was down in the bar: efficient and strong and steady. It doesn't take her long to figure out exactly how Hella likes it, and then she's ruthless about it, too. Hella digs her fingers tighter into the bed and squirms, trying to keep her hips still. Lauranee presses a hand against her thigh to keep her from moving. Hella looks down at Lauranee's head moving between her legs, feeling the press of her tongue and the bite of her nails against Hella's leg. "Oh," she says, her voice climbing high at the tail end of the word. Lauranee presses closer, her hand tight against Hella's thigh--fuck, she's going to have bruises, _shit_. She tightens up and comes, breathing shakily through it.

Hella flops back against the sheets, panting. She's sweating and her muscles feel a little like jelly. It's wonderful. 

Lauranee stands up, dusting off her knees and losing the rest of her clothes. She pokes at Hella's leg with her toes. "Wanna give it a try, priestess in training?" she asks, grinning. 

"Oh, come on. You're making it sound like I've never done this before," Hella says, recovering. She stretches her arms above her head and spreads out her limbs like a starfish. It's a nice bed. She beckons to Lauranee. "Come here." 

"In a minute. I want to get a good look at you first." She climbs onto the bed and straddles Hella, running a hand up her stomach and looking her up and down, eyes appreciative.

Hella's feeling too relaxed to be uncomfortable, so she lets Lauranee look her fill. She watches her in return, resting her hands on Lauranee's hips. Hella hasn't had a lot of time to have fun with another person like this in bed for a while; she doesn't see any reason not to enjoy it.

Lauranee bends down to give Hella another kiss, her mouth still wet. It sends another spike of heat down Hella's spine. "Come on, get up here," she says.

Lauranee laughs. "Impatient, huh? I can work with that." At Hella's urging, she maneuvers herself to kneel over Hella's face. Hella presses her hands against her thighs and leans up, licking a long path against the heat of her. Lauranee hums appreciatively, rocking her hips against Hella's mouth. It's easy to fall into a rhythm, the muscles of Lauranee's thighs straining against Hella's hands. Hella can't think about anything else but the wetness against her mouth or the smell of Lauranee where her nose is pressed up against her dark curls. 

Lauranee is relatively quiet, letting out an occasional deep moan when Hella swirls her tongue around her clit. Hella keeps the pace slow for a while--she's enjoying herself--but eventually, Lauranee starts moving her hips faster.

"This alright?" she asks, a hitch in her breath. Hella tightens her hand around one of Lauranee's thighs and pulls her down. Easier than nodding. "Mm. Dig your nails in if you're having trouble, I'll back off." She grinds down against Hella's mouth, faster now, one hand resting in her hair. Not quite pulling, but threatening to. Hella's jaw is starting to hurt a little, but it's the good kind of ache, like the one that comes from a long day of swinging a sword. She works her mouth against Lauranee's folds, breathing through it, finding the rhythm that makes Lauranee grip Hella's hair a little tighter. 

"Oh, yes," Lauranee says, and her hips stutter to a halt on a sigh that shudders through her entire body. 

Lauranee tips over onto her back beside Hella, a deep satisfied noise rumbling through her chest. "Good girl," she says absently, reaching over to run a hand through Hella's hair. 

Hella licks her lips and tilts her head into Lauranee's touch. She can feel heat rising up from her neck to her face. "Thanks," she says, voice a little rough. "I'm definitely not going to be thinking about much for awhile."

"You can still talk," Lauranee says, propping herself up on one elbow, "so clearly, I haven't done my job right." She tightens the hand she has in Hella's hair, tilting her head back so that she can bite at her neck again. Hella's legs shift against the sheets. Lauranee touches her collarbone, tracing a long scar that runs all the way down to Hella's navel, sweeping her hand back up to cup Hella's breast. 

Hella tries to sit up and reach out to her, but Lauranee uses her grip on her hair to keep her still, gentle but firm. "Honey, you just sit back for a little while and let me touch you."

Heat rises to Hella's cheeks, and she laughs a little. "Well," she says, "can't argue with that."

"No use arguing with me anyway; I'm stubborn as a mule." Lauranee runs her hand down Hella's body again, pressing between her legs. Hella shivers and spreads them. She's wet down to her thighs, and she can't help but whine when Lauranee starts rubbing against her clit with two fingers, a light and teasing touch. 

"Shh," Lauranee says, and she bends down to kiss Hella, pressing her tongue insistently into her mouth. It's a little overwhelming, being caught between Lauranee's mouth against hers, her hand in Hella's hair, her fingers between Hella's legs. Hella feels stretched out and hot, her skin buzzing. Lauranee moves her hand down and presses a finger inside Hella, and Hella gasps against her mouth, bending one of her legs up and curling her toes in the sheets.

Lauranee tips Hella's head back by the hair and moves down to kiss at her jaw, mouth against her racing pulse. She presses another finger inside Hella and moves them, a slow rhythm that leaves Hella bucking her hips, frustrated.

Lauranee laughs, not unkindly, and turns her hand so she can press her thumb up against Hella's clit. "Alright, go on," she says, and Hella thrusts her hips against Lauranee's hand, fucking herself on her fingers. She can feel sweat running down her hairline and her toes scrabbling against the sheets, and her mouth is wide and panting. Hella's eyes are screwed shut, but she opens them to get a look at Lauranee's face. It's worth it: her brown eyes are hot and intent on Hella's own, and there are spots of color high in her cheeks. 

When she sees Hella looking, she smiles. "You're beautiful," she says, warm and affectionate, and Hella opens her mouth to answer but cries out instead as Lauranee twists her wrist. She starts moving her thumb in steady circles, and Hella loses control of her hips, her orgasm shuddering through her.

When she blinks her eyes open again, Lauranee is still watching her, grinning. "So? Can you talk now?"

Hella grunts, throwing an arm over her eyes. Lauranee laughs, and kisses her on the cheek. "Thought so."


End file.
